


【锤基】Animals 一发完PWP

by YSBLSW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe;marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: 警告：病态占有欲，跟踪，偷拍，下药，痴汉，强制，监视，双性基，dirty talk等比较重口，OOC预警，雷者慎入





	1. Chapter 1

Loki最近一个月总是感觉不太对静。  
不管他在哪里，总有一种被窥视的感觉。走在没人的路上也会听到另一个人脚步声，但是当他一回头路上却什么也没有。甚至在家里的时候也是。以前他还是挺喜欢在家裸着上半身的，但是说不清具体什么时候开始他总是感觉有其他人的视线，那个视线太过炽热，让他浑身不舒服，仿佛自己是被潜藏在暗处的狮子盯上的猎物一样。结果现在哪怕家里只有他一人他也把自己裹得严严实实的，还拉上了窗帘。  
而在对面楼中的某一间房里，Loki不知道自己的照片已经贴满了所有墙壁。房间不大，也就是个小型的单身公寓，还被使用者隔出一间专门冲洗照片的暗室。客厅里没有一般家庭都有的电视，茶几之类的常用家具，唯一一面没有Loki照片的墙全是满墙的电脑屏幕，靠墙放着一个超大尺寸的桌子，就像是黑客的“办公桌”一样。桌上除了一台加长版单反外，全是一些记录Loki习惯作息的纸条和本子，还堆放着一些吃完后的快餐盒和啤酒瓶。电脑屏幕里的画面全部是Loki家里各个房间，卧室、厨房、客厅，甚至…..镜头专门对准淋浴间的浴室。  
屏幕前的男人正在聚精会神的盯着显示屏上那正在洗澡的白皙肉体，他看见Loki的手穿过他的黑色发丝，香皂擦过他敏感的乳头，手指略过他胯前一看就甚少使用的粉白色性器…..Thor加速撸动着自己快要爆炸的肉棒，他嫉妒能滑过Loki身体的水珠，嫉妒那个能触碰到Loki的香皂，甚至….嫉妒Loki能触碰到他自己敏感处的双手。  
他想取而代之。  
Thor满脑子都是那具奶白色肉体在自己面前求肏的模样，仿佛Loki正在眼前高高的撅着屁股，修长的双手掰开臀肉露出早就饥渴难耐的后穴，摇着屁股淫荡的求着他进入一样。他当然不会对他的Loki say no。于是他立即冲上去将自己已经憋成紫黑的肉棒狠狠的插入那个早就为他准备好的肉穴里。Loki天生就是要被他操的，他的穴肉紧紧的咬住自己的肉刃，像一个贪吃的小嘴一样吸允吞吐着他的阴茎。他会疯狂的操这个淫荡的小骚货，把他肏进床里，把他日哭，干到他只能用那双勾人的绿眸眼泪巴巴看着自己，除了哼哼唧唧吐不出一个字的求饶。他要Loki只属于他，让他哪里都去不了，把他绑在床上，穴内、口中甚至全身都是自己的精液。他想把他插坏，让他只要看见自己，感受到自己的气息就能主动湿了屁股，撅着求肏，让他成为只属于自己的小骚货…….  
想象着，Thor闷哼了一声，浓稠的白浊喷了满手。他回味着高潮过后的愉悦，瘫坐在电脑前的椅子里喘着粗气，随意抽了两张纸拭去身上的液体后，又目不转睛的盯着屏幕上的人，拿着笔开始在纸条上记录着今天Loki的洗澡时长和当做晚饭喝的咖啡。他不由得皱了皱眉头。一看Loki就不会照顾自己，晚饭怎么能只喝咖啡呢？要是Loki现在就是他的，敢晚上只喝咖啡不好好吃饭，他一定让他三天下不了床。  
可是Loki不是他的，至少，现在还不是。  
他不希望把自己这么粗暴的一面展现在Loki面前，他不想让他看到自己这么病态的一面。是的，他知道自己不正常，尤其是对那人，他有一种接近变态的占有欲。  
其实没遇见Loki之前，Thor给朋友亲人的影响一直是一个阳光的老好人，在下属心里也是一个体贴下属的好上司。Thor自己也这么认为，他人前亲切总是彬彬有礼，可是在人后他却总是抑制不住自己心里那时不时冒出来的邪恶想法。  
至少，在遇见Loki之前，他是将那些黑暗的想法全部有意忽视了的。  
可是自从在那个阴雨朦胧天遇见Loki之后，他内心长久以来被压制的黑暗就像是个被关着的野兽终于挣脱了牢笼一样，不仅吞噬掉了他心里原本的光芒，还成倍的增长，叫嚣嘶吼着要把那人据为己有。  
于是他租下了Loki公寓对面的这间单身公寓，买了高倍望远镜、单反和一系列可以帮助他满足自己欲望的设备。最开始跟踪Loki，只看看那人赤裸的上半身就能满足Thor。但是没多久，好像Loki注意到了什么，他开始不在家里光着上半身，还时不时拉上了窗帘，阻断了Thor窥视的目光。  
Thor有想过是不是应该将一切停止在这里。他也确实放弃过一两天。但是在这两天内，他就像个犯了毒瘾的人一样，全身仿佛万蛆蚀骨，干什么都无法集中精神。无论是吃饭还是睡觉，脑海里全是Loki与自己疯狂做爱的景象。脑海里他把Loki双手绑在床头强制的进入了他，并像打桩机一样不停的操干着对方。  
在无眠无休两天之后，他买了高清摄像头，专门挑选Loki快去上班前匆忙的时间段里故意破坏了Loki公寓的电路，并冒充电工以维修为借口敲开了他的家门，趁Loki赶着去上班的时候，在他家的每个角落装上了精心调整过角度的摄像头。  
从此开始了对Loki的记录和窥视。  
但是这一切他不希望Loki知道，他希望他能与Loki开展一段正常的关系，那么，也许，仅仅是也许，他能抑制住他心里的野兽，不让野兽在撕碎自己时也将Loki撕碎。  
他正在等一个机会，能正式认识Loki的，完美的机会。对此，Thor还是很有耐心的，虽然他感觉自己的耐心正在一点点被磨灭，但是那毕竟是他心里最重要的人啊，所以他愿意等，就算自己已经肖想Loki到让他疯狂的地步，他还是在等。

几天后，正值圣诞节前夕，Loki近期快一个月的大项目终于顺利完成了，年轻的同事们就提议今晚去酒吧庆祝一下，Loki不好推辞就答应了。  
监听到Loki今天与往常不同的日程，Thor知道，自己等待的那个英雄救美的机会终于到了。  
他特意在Loki他们进去酒吧一会儿后才深吸一口气，假装漫不经心的拉开酒吧的门，第一眼就看到了远远坐在吧台上和一位男同事正在交谈的Loki。Thor不由得咬了咬牙，握紧了拳头，心中的野兽又叫嚣起来。  
不能吓到Loki，这不是你想要的。在心里默念几次之后，他做了一个深呼吸，换上了亲切的假面具后向吧台走了过去。  
“一杯黑方。”Thor假意走到Loki右边对酒保说道，悄悄的冲着Loki和同事聊天的时候往他的杯子里倒了点东西。

Loki正在跟自己的领导聊着天，他其实并不想理这位领导，但是总不能公开撕破脸，就只能勉强自己和他客套着，其实Loki心里早就后悔答应了这次聚餐了。正值圣诞节前夕，他要是当时没答应的话，想必现在早就回家洗个澡舒舒服服的躺在床上听着电视里无聊的声音，看看自己喜欢的书了吧。  
想到这里，Loki心里就更厌恶眼前这个人了。每次这个人总会用一种不舒服的眼神看着他，之前还一度追求过他，可惜他对他实在没什么兴趣。其实不只是这个男人，毕竟自己的身体……他一度认为自己可能会选择一直单身吧。  
时不时看眼时间，Loki有一搭没一搭的回应着领导的话，只觉得身体越来越软。仿佛意识到自己身体的不对劲，Loki准备起身告辞赶快回家，“不好意思，我有点不舒服，先回去了。”没想到一站起来眼前一黑，身子不受控制的向前倾斜。  
突然一个温暖得接近炽热的身体接住了他。  
“你没事吧？”头顶上传来一个充满磁性和沙哑的声音。  
“Loki你没事吧？”旁边领导的声音传来，“没…..我没事，谢谢。”毫无力气看身后接住自己的陌生人，Loki仍然向对方道了谢，“不好意思，我先回去了。”Loki对领导说道，企图控制自己的四肢站起来，却根本没有丝毫力气。要是现在还没意识到自己被下药Loki就未免太笨了。  
“Loki，我看…..”男人还来不及将剩下的话语说出口，“要不我送你回去吧，Loki。”抱着自己的陌生人像是帮他解围一样，提出了这个建议。Loki集中注意力看向身后的人，却被惊艳住了。本以为只是个普通人，没想到那人一头金发，立体的五官仿佛是上帝亲手雕刻出来的一样，蓝眸里的占有欲和欲望在酒吧昏暗的灯光下被深深的隐藏起来，整个人身上都散发出一种亲和的感觉，背后的温度仿佛在说服Loki眼前人的无害。  
在一个明知道有异心的熟人和一个看上去十分友善的陌生人之间，Loki犹豫了一下，选择了相信后者。  
“麻烦你了。” 

被陌生人抱上车座后，Loki脱力的整个人摊在了副驾驶座上。  
那人从驾驶座上来之后看了看仪表盘，发现Loki的安全带没系，Loki虽然意识很清楚的，但是身体已经完全脱力了。“我有些没力气…..”那人点了点头，凑到Loki身前帮他系。  
“对了，我叫Thor，你叫Loki对吧？”  
Loki无力说话，只能眨了眨眼睛。  
不知道是不是无意的，那人凑过来的时候自己的嘴唇擦过了他的脸颊。  
“你住在哪儿？”说出自己地址之后，那人点了点头立马转过去开车了。想必是自己多想了吧。  
“要是困了的话你可以先睡一会儿，到了我喊你。”Thor头也不回的冲Loki说道，竭力隐藏起自己身心最深处的欲望。  
不知道是药物原因还是眼前这个陌生….不，Thor身上散发出来的温暖，Loki竟然就在一个第一次见面的人旁边睡着了。  
听着副驾驶座上人呼吸声渐渐平稳，Thor的假好人面具一下被野兽撕碎，毫不掩饰的占有欲和性欲蓬勃而出，他伸出一只手抚摸着睡着人的脸庞，一寸寸摩挲着手下他早就渴望占领的肌肤，他的指尖在对方细长的脖子处亲昵的徘徊，像是抚摸着最珍贵的东西一样。  
想到Loki居然刚刚跟其他男人说那么久的话，回想起那个男人注视着他的Loki时那恶心的目光，他就恨不得把那个男人的眼睛给挖出来。他的宝贝，怎么能让别人看见？由于嫉妒心和占有欲作祟，飞速行驶回到Loki楼下停车后，Thor搂过Loki，在他的脖颈后用力吸允出了一个属于自己的印记。  
一接触到Loki的肌肤他就根本停不下来，本来只想着今天落下一个印记就够了的Thor却一而再再而三的亲吻着Loki。从薄唇到脖子，每一寸都肌肤都受到了最虔诚信徒嘴唇的爱抚。  
够了Thor，你是想吓跑他吗？  
Thor不停地在脑海里重复着这几句话，忍着从触碰到Loki就硬着的欲望，终于放开了怀中抱着的人。

Thor重新带回友善的假面具，在Loki唇上头吻了一下之后假意的轻轻的摇了摇对方，“醒醒，Loki，到家了。”  
Loki受药物影响，睡得迷迷糊糊的哼唧了一声，不愿醒来。  
Thor无奈的下了车走到副驾驶那边打开车门把Loki给抱了出来，上了楼，拿出Loki身上的钥匙，第一次以Thor Odinson的身份进入了Loki的家。  
他把那人放在了床上，强忍住心中的野兽不要冲上去上了眼前肖想已久的人，但是他能控制的只是不要现在就上了那人而已，至于其他的嘛…….  
“Loki，以后你就是我的了好吗？”Thor就势坐在床边，低头在Loki的额头上落下一吻，就像是在宣誓主权一样，细细碎碎的亲吻像印章似的盖在Loki每一寸皮肤上。“我会每天好好的操你，日到你穴肉外翻，甚至不能合拢你的肉洞，操到你全身都是我的精液，只能哭着向我求饶。但是下次看见我的时候仍然会主动撅起屁股，为我准备好你的小穴。”他的发丝、眉眼、鼻梁、尤其是那对薄唇，都受到了Thor全心全意的临幸。  
“我数三下你不回答我就当你答应我咯，答应我可就不能反悔了。”吻过整个脸庞后，Thor顺势向下吻过修长的脖子，解开了Loki衬衫的扣子，一大片如上好的瓷器一样的白色肌肤展露在了Thor的面前，他嘴唇来到了对方胸前的乳尖。  
他低低一笑，“三”，一口咬住了粉红的乳头。  
“二”他的舌头挑逗了一下Loki胸前敏感的前端，Loki迷迷糊糊的哼唧了一声，羞涩的粉红染上了他的两颊，嘴唇微微开启。“你竟然诱惑我，这么骚的嘛？嗯？才被吸了一下乳头就这么敏感，那以后要是我的肉棒操进你的小穴你不得窒息吗？”Thor邪魅一笑。  
“一......”  
“铃.......”突然响起的电话打断了Thor的倒数。他全身紧绷起来，圣诞夜谁还会打电话来？难道是Loki的仰慕者？或是Loki的情人？Thor的心思不由得开始天马行空起来，嫉妒像野草一样在心里疯长。  
他守在电话边，不知道应不应该拿起电话向对方宣誓主权。  
电话响了一会儿后就挂掉了。  
“滴，Loki，我是妈妈，有时间回家一趟吧，我们都很想你。”电话留言响了起来。听见是家常电话的Thor松了口气， 罢了，今天就先这样吧，如果再继续下去，他一定会控制不住自己。慢慢来Thor，你现在对他来说还是个陌生人。  
Thor深吸一口气，“以后还有时间，Loki,咱们不急在这一时。”伸手在Loki的脸颊上摩挲了几下，将Loki衬衫的扣子扣起来之后，他向门口走去，准备让Loki好好休息一下。  
毕竟他们的时间还多......  
如果，Thor走得再快些，或是那边说话慢些，也许Loki今晚就能安睡了。  
“对了，妈妈帮你约好了一位女孩子，明天在阿波罗餐厅，中午12点整，那位女孩子可漂亮了，你年龄也不小了，也该去多认识一些女孩子准备结婚了。你爸爸说了，让你在明年就结婚……”剩下的话语Thor已经没有心思听了。  
Loki竟然要去和别人相亲？还要结婚？  
他不是你的了！  
这个念头一出现Thor的野兽就撕碎了他一切的理智。  
他可以等，但是是建立在Loki一定会是他的基础上。如果Loki即将属于别人，自己就算毁了他也不会让别人得到他。  
暴虐的气息从Thor身上散发出来，就像是释放了地狱最深层的野兽，理智不再属于Thor，他已经将自己完全交给野兽，只有野兽能帮他，让Loki属于他。

他抱着Loki驾车来到了自己城郊一片小森林里的别墅，把Loki扔在了早就为他准备好房间的大床上，拿出了固定在床头的锁链把Loki的双手牢牢的锁住，骑在Loki身上一件一件的像剥鸡蛋一样把他的衣服给褪下，露出常年因为藏在衣服里而苍白的肌肤。  
他手颤抖着抚摸着以前只能通过屏幕，可见而不可及的肌肤，亲眼看见和触碰到了这具真实白嫩的躯体，Thor脑袋里只有一个想法。  
他要Loki永远属于他，哪怕永远锁住他，他也只能被他一人操。  
接着Thor从口袋中掏出一个小瓶子一口气倒进嘴里后再次吻上了Loki，将解药渡给对方。之后他拉开抽屉，拿出一颗在见到Loki之后就准备好的媚药，打开对方的双腿后，定睛一看，Thor却发现了一件万分惊奇的事情。

“唔？”Loki渐渐从昏迷中醒来，发现自己躺在一个柔软的大床上，正准备摸手机看看几点了，却发现自己的手上有个冰冷的东西。Loki一下就清醒了，看清了眼前的一切。一个男人跪坐在自己分开的双腿间，正在盯着自己的私处看。“啊！”他用力的挣扎着，想用腿瞪开那个陌生人，没想到却根本没力气，只是软软的动了一下而已，对对方根本造成不了一丝威胁。“你是谁啊？！在干什么？！”既然无法反击Loki下意识想并拢双腿遮挡住那人淫邪的目光，却被那人握住了双腿分的更开了。  
“你还真是个宝贝呢Loki，那我们是不是能有孩子？”Thor很开心的在Loki粉色的性器上亲了一下，顺手将媚药给塞进了阴茎后的小肉缝里。“你放开我！谁要跟你生孩子啊！你给我塞了什么东西进去？！”Loki虽然身体脱力，但是嘴上却尽力的抵制着。  
“你TM谁啊？快松开我！”Loki无力的挣扎着。  
“这么快你就不记得我是谁了？嗯？”Thor感觉内心腾起一股火，罢了，干嘛跟自己的爱人计较这么多呢。想着也许是药物作用现在Loki脑子还有点不清楚，Thor深吸一口气重新做着自我介绍，“我叫Thor Odinson，是你的男人。”  
Loki不顾形象的吼叫着，“妈的，你神经病吧，快放开我我告诉你，不然我立马报警了……唔…..”感受到体内越来越燥热，Loki没控制住的哼了一声。“你还真说对了宝贝儿，我就是个神经病，因为你而疯狂的神经病。”Thor就势将一根手指插进了已经淌出淫液的肉穴，“你好紧啊宝贝儿。”  
“啊……我操你妈！别碰我….”Loki用尽全力抬起腿蹬了一下后就完全没了力气，他咬住下唇，将头埋在身边的枕头里。Thor眼睛危险的眯了起来，也不继续追问，手指退到穴口浅浅的抽插，时不时还挑逗一下微勃的肉棒。  
Loki的欲望在体内疯狂的叫嚣，他感觉自己已经快融化了，穴内每一块软肉都在渴望着来自男人阴茎的刺激和操弄。他TM的毕竟没跟任何人发生过性关系，无论是男人还是女人，想必看到他那畸形的下半身后也没有人会有欲望了吧。  
是的，他是个双性人。在男性的生殖器后还藏着一个女性特有的器官。  
他就是个怪物，这个想法早在他青春期性意识萌芽时就已经深深地植入他的脑海里了。他无法做好将自己最怪异的一部分展现在别人面前的准备，也无法接受别人看见后异样的眼光，所以他早就做好了单身一辈子的准备。结果在毫无准备的情况下竟然被一个陌生男人给发现了自己藏了将近20多年的秘密。  
“不要看……”Loki羞涩的想要将腿并起来，他没有准备好承受别人对于这方面的打击。  
“不要遮，Loki。”Thor轻轻用力就掰开了Loki企图并拢的双腿，“你是最美的，不用在我的面前害羞。”  
粉嫩的小肉穴不知是因为媚药的原因，还是因为受到了火热视线的刺激，正在难耐的一张一合，不停地分泌出更多蜜液。Thor不由得凑了上去，用舌头探索舔舐着爱人那最私密的花园。Thor用舌头模仿着男性的肉刃探入了Loki的甬道，搅动着里面细腻的软肉，滋滋的水声从接连处传来。  
“不要……放开我…..”Loki软腻的呻吟着，Thor却不为所动。因为舌头舔舐而流出的液体黏糊糊的打湿了Thor的下巴，甚至床单上都是一片深色的水渍。  
“宝贝儿，你是甜的呢。”“放开我…….我是怪物……别看….”Loki羞耻得想遮住脸，手却被拷住动不了，只能将头埋在身边的枕头里逃避着眼前的这一切。Thor微微皱眉，从私处凑到了Loki身边，“Loki看着我。”对方只将头埋得更深。“Loki”Thor用力掐住Loki的下巴，将他的头掰了过来，强迫对方直视自己。  
“Loki，你不是怪物。就算你与其他人不一样，你也不是怪物。”我才是怪物。Thor不由得在心里补充到。  
“这根本不会改变我爱你的事实。你在我面前不许因为这个自卑，我爱你的一切。”说完Thor吻上了Loki那被咬的发红的嘴唇。他们的呼吸交缠在一起，Thor一边掠夺着Loki口里的空气一边用大掌在他赤裸的身上游走着，挑逗着对方。  
当Loki被吻得发晕时，Thor终于放过了那对可怜的嘴唇。“怎么样宝贝儿，尝到了自己的淫水，我说你很甜吧。”  
“变态。”Loki晕乎乎的反驳着。被吻到缺氧的情况下使得媚药的药力更快的侵蚀了Loki的理智，欲望在体内燃起，肉穴的粘液不停的从穴里流淌出来，阳器也勃起了，想被填满的空虚在Loki 的脑海中疯狂的叫嚣着。  
“想要吗Loki？”看到眼前人的反应，Thor知道媚药的药效上来了。  
“不要！你走开，放……放我走….”Loki仍然拒绝道。  
Thor邪邪一笑，“好啊，那我们就玩一个游戏。”说完将自己的肉棒在Loki的蜜穴处蹭了蹭，淫液给Thor的阴茎镀上了一层闪闪的水渍，随后Thor握住自己的性器对准了那个小洞口，“走开！不要…….”Thor对Loki的呼喊置之不理，Loki羞涩之中的看到了Thor的巨物，脑袋就像被烟花炸开一样疯狂的摇着头，“太大了进不去的！”但是Thor自顾自的慢慢顶胯破开了紧致的小肉洞。  
肉棒进入一小节后仿佛受到了什么阻碍，无法再进一步。“好痛……拿出去…进不…..不去的…”Loki因为破处疼痛而产生的生理性泪水溢满眼眶，Thor搂住对方吻了吻Loki的嘴角，“好紧啊宝贝儿。忍一下亲爱的，我知道你的小嘴一定能吃下我，宝贝儿，一会儿就不痛了。”说完安慰似的亲吻了一下Loki的腰窝，便搂住Loki的细腰一用力整根没入，鲜血从两人的交合处缓缓流下，在床单上绽开一朵妖治的花。  
“啊！！！”  
“啊……”  
两声由不同的人发出，前者是Loki被捅穿处子膜的尖叫，后者是Thor的肉棒被紧致的穴肉死死咬住发出爽到极致的感叹。  
自己是Loki的第一个男人。这种完整的占有感让Thor心里乐开了花。  
Loki只感觉自己下身像是被撕裂一样的疼痛，他甚至咬破了自己的嘴唇，被绑住而无法动弹的手，掌心也被指甲刺破，泪水从那双绿眸中流出。Thor心疼的吻去Loki脸颊上的泪水，开口说道：“宝贝儿，疼就咬我吧。”说完把手臂伸到了Loki的唇边，他像是泄愤一样张嘴就是一口，咬得毫不留情，直接见血。Thor只是宠溺的抚摸了一下对方的头，像是对待一个顽皮的小孩子一样。  
随着穴内渐渐适应了粗大的入侵，痛感也渐渐消失。看着被咬的人没什么反应，连疼都不叫一声，Loki觉得没意思之后便松开了口。  
“现在，我们的游戏开始。要是你能在五分钟内就让我这么插在里面，而自己不主动去动，就算你赢。如果你主动动了就算我赢。”Thor像个摇着尾巴的魔鬼一样提出了自己的交易。  
“我赢了你就放我走？”Loki忍痛咬牙切齿的问道。  
Thor一挑眉，“可以，不过要是我赢了你就得一辈子属于我。”  
Loki犹豫了一下，但是想到自己也没其他的办法，不如赌一把，便答应了这极其不平等条约。“成交。”  
Thor像是奸计得逞一样的邪邪一笑，“那计时开始。”说完就张口含住了Loki的乳尖，啃咬吸允着，还不忘记抚慰一下对方的阴茎。“啊….我操你…妈…...你作弊，别碰我。”Loki咬住下唇想要将呻吟给吞回肚子里。  
“宝贝儿，现在是我在操你。”说完继续挑逗着Loki的性器。Loki只觉得自己的下身发胀般的疼痛，柱身红肿着，前端甚至吐出一些透明的液体。Thor带着老茧的手握住Loki的肉茎十分有技巧的摩擦着，稍微粗糙的手刺激着平时Loki自己很少触碰的私处，快感直击他的大脑。加上穴里还含着粗大的肉棍，痛楚渐渐退去后，被填满的磨人酥麻感在穴里燃起，Loki只想要一个粗大炽热的东西使劲的操自己，他想要感受阴茎把自己肏熟，完全操开。  
“看啊，Loki，看你有多喜欢被我玩弄，被我的肉棒肏弄，我是不是能把你填满？能完完全全的塞满你的骚穴？把你的肉洞撑到极致？等下我还会用精液把你灌满，说不定以后你这里还会怀上我的孩子。”说着抚摸了一下Loki因为体内巨物而鼓出来一块的小腹，兴奋的继续说道：“你看，Loki，我把你肚子撑起来了呢，这个鼓出来的地方，唔，就是我肏在你小穴内的肉棒呢。”  
听着Thor的骚话，Loki其实也不好受，不知道是不是因为媚药的药效，他现在雌穴里就像是有无数的小虫子再爬一样的痒，常年被压制的性欲就像是一只来自深渊的野兽，叫嚣着吞噬着Loki仅有的理智。前端被Thor有技巧的拨弄着，硬得像是炸裂了一样。雌穴也像是着了火一样，尤其是感受到穴肉对体内肉棒的吸咬，每一次软肉的收缩都是一次酷刑，Loki现在已经用尽全身精力和仅剩的理智来抵制自己想要跟随身体欲望摇动屁股的冲动，他知道他只要轻轻动一动就能获得极致的高潮和满肚子白浊。想要被满足和填满的欲望和冲动让他想要体内的巨物疯狂的操干他，将他送上欲望的高峰和情欲的天堂。  
“你看你贪吃的小嘴，还在不停的往外面喷水呢，前面也是，都兴奋得快射了呢。”说着Thor加快了对Loki前端的撸动。  
“唔……”在欲望边缘徘徊的Loki浑身一抖，肉穴一阵痉挛，粉白的阴茎射了Thor一手。“啊….”被Loki高潮雌穴痉挛咬住的Thor不由得闷哼了一声，感觉自己都快要被夹断了。“你射了呢Loki，光是被插着穴就射了吗？真是一个淫荡的小东西。”Thor说着看了看满手的东西，伸出舌头舔了一口后转眼看了看Loki，就只一眼就差点让Thor也射出来。前端得到满足的Loki瘫倒在深色的床单上，奶白色的肌肤稍稍泛着高潮后诱人的潮红。绯红爬上了他的脸颊，就像个小桃子一样让人想咬一口。眼眶溢满了生理性泪水，嘴唇微张的喘息着，看上去格外引人怜爱。性器插在最销魂的极乐之地却不能达到欲望高峰，这简直快逼疯了Thor。  
Loki其实也在崩溃的边缘，前端释放过之后并没能抑制或缓解后穴的骚动，反而就像在烈火里加了把干柴，几乎把他焚烧殆尽，但是Loki依然尽全力的控制住自己不要跟着欲望走，不要被欲望支配。  
然而一切都失控在一个巴掌上。Thor对着眼前雪白的臀瓣上啪的拍了一巴掌，突如其来的刺激和羞耻让Loki脑袋一空，下意识向前缩了一下，连带着体内的肉棒也稍稍拔出来了一点。  
完了。  
只见Thor像是奸计得逞一样邪魅一笑，搂住Loki的细腰顶胯，再次尽根没入，“你输了Loki，四分半钟，我知道你尽力了，但是结果已经注定了。”接着连着在Loki的屁股上拍了几下，啪啪声响彻整个房间，雪白的臀瓣上马上红了一片，在Thor看来就像某种特殊的印记一样。  
接着他冲着Loki的薄唇就是一阵啃咬，“You are mine and only mine now.”舌头钻进Loki半开的嘴唇，疯狂的掠夺、搅动着对方的小舌，“你就是我的毒药Loki，只有你才会这么让我疯狂。”看着Loki因为缺氧渐渐憋红的小脸，Thor不舍的放开了他已经被吸红的嘴唇，将Loki翻了过来，紫黑的肉棒立即加快了在刚刚破处的小洞穴里的肏弄，淫靡的水声和撞击声交错在一起。Loki甚至连腿间都全是流出的蜜汁，他只觉得自己整个人都快被操穿了，Thor的撞击太过凶猛，甚至他觉得那对囊袋都快撞进他的穴内，腿间娇嫩的腿肉和外阴也被猛烈的撞击弄得绯红。  
“轻…啊....轻点….”快感击溃了Loki，他本来想出口的话语被Thor一个深入顶得拐了个弯，像是甜腻的呻吟一般。听到自己淫荡的呻吟，Loki羞得就像个熟透了番茄，立即咬住下唇想堵住口中可能会趁自己不注意本能溢出的声音。  
Thor见状不满的加快了顶撞的速度。突如其来的加速让Loki失声哼吟出来，呻吟都因为极致的快感而破碎，哼哼唧唧的像只被肏狠了的小猫一样。Thor爱怜的亲了亲Loki的薄唇，“Loki叫出来，我就喜欢听你浪叫的声音。”说完将一串细碎的吻落在Loki的脖颈上，留下一道道深浅不一的红色印记。  
Thor的进攻没有任何技巧，就像是最原始野兽交配般的撞击一样，只知道猛烈的撞击着Loki浑圆的臀肉，用自己的凶器一次又一次的开拓对方身体的最深处，给Loki带来了最顶尖的冲击。Loki被身后的顶弄实在操得有点吃不消的时候下意识的往前爬了几步，试图离那个兽欲爆发的男人远点。“想跑？”Thor声调微扬，一把扣住了Loki细腰稍稍用力就拉了回来，肉棒反而更激烈的肏了进去，“抓到你了～”俯身在Loki耳边用他那诱人沙哑的低音炮轰炸着对方的神经。说完又开始大刀阔斧的抽插，就像是要把Loki给肏进床里一样。  
几百次抽插之后，Loki内壁开始痉挛抽搐，Thor的阴茎不断的碾压着他的敏感点，他几乎不能承受。像是感受到对方即将到来的高潮，Thor低头含住了Loki的乳尖，轻轻的咬着，身下速度依然不减反增的肏弄肆虐着对方娇嫩的肉穴。雌穴和乳房两处过多的刺激使得Loki脑子一片混乱，随后脑子一阵空白。  
“啊！”他尖叫着高潮了。  
穴内一股透明滚烫的液体冲击在Thor还在体内的性器上，烫得Thor一哆嗦直接射在了Loki雌穴的最深处。“宝贝儿，你潮吹了。”Thor松开了Loki手铐的链子，让对方能活动一下手后，便抽身压在了Loki身上。“我操，你给我走开，别挨我。”Loki翻了翻白眼有气无力的想推开压在身上的庞然大物，对方却纹丝不动。  
结果身上的庞然大物没老实多久就开始对Loki上下其手了，Thor的大手窜到Loki的腿间，伸向了刚刚才满足过的小肉穴，他将指头插了进去开始缓缓抽插。刚刚撑到极致的小穴一时间还恢复不了最初的紧致，一个小肉洞一缩一张的像一张小嘴在呼吸一样，时不时还流出一些透明和白色相交杂的液体。眼前如此淫靡的一幕看得Thor脑子一懵，双眼通红青筋暴起，只感觉有一个弦断掉了，抱着Loki又将自己狠狠的肏进对方的体内，“亲爱的，今夜还长。”  
在索求了不知多少次后，Thor抱着早就被操晕的人闷哼一声射出了精液。在确保自己的液体充满了Loki穴里的每一个角落，将他灌的满满的。甚至按压小腹时，穴口就像张完全吃饱了的小嘴一样吐出一点白浊，以及Loki确实被他折腾到快坏了的时候他才放过了对方。  
当然，只是今天“放过”而已。  
躺在床上的Thor他死死的盯着Loki熟睡的脸庞，眼里的狂热像是能灼烧一切。他只感觉自己内心一直叫嚣的贪婪野兽也饫甘餍肥了，他从未感到如此的幸福和满足。  
“噢Loki，我终于能够真正的拥有你了。既然你已经是我的了，那就不能反悔了哦。”说着他把玩起Loki一撮黑发，在上面吻了一下，“你要是敢离开我，我就把你永远锁在这个房间里没日没夜的操你，就算你求我停下来我也不会停，肏到你两个肉洞都合不拢，只能天天灌满我的精液，给我生一堆宝宝。”说完想了想像是怕吓到对方，他又安慰性的亲吻了一下Loki的嘴角，“当然，要是你乖乖的，宝贝儿，我也会很温柔。你就是上天给过我最好的圣诞礼物，圣诞快乐我的爱。”在确认好了锁着Loki的手铐是否还牢靠后，突如其来的困意使Thor眼前一片模糊，但是他还是在昏睡过去之前死死地搂住了怀中的人，之后便心满意足的抱着对方进入了梦乡。

没过多久，确定对方被自己的药完全迷晕过去之后，本来应该昏睡过去Loki却睁开了那双狡猾得似狐狸一般的绿眸，里面的疯狂绝不亚于Thor。他灵巧的从Thor的怀抱里钻出来后几下就挣脱了束缚着自己的手铐，揉了揉有些微红的手腕和被快肏断的腰，心中暗潮涌动。  
在离开前，他凑到Thor，这位他早就图谋已久的猎物的唇上深深落下一吻，“那我相信我们接下来的日子一定会很精彩，Thor，圣诞快乐。”


	2. 后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：电击；捆绑；镜子；惩罚；dirty talk等  
> 大概就是两个神经病谈恋爱的故事，比较重口，不喜慎入

“Sweetie, miss me?”电话一接通对面沉稳中还带些兴奋的标准伦敦英腔就传了过来。  
“Loki，my Loki，”示意下属出去后，Thor本应该清澈如蓝天的眸子一暗，立即将电脑中的信号定位追踪程序打开后才幽幽开口：“亲爱的，为什么要离开我呢？明明我们那晚是那么的愉快契合，你一定也很喜欢我的大肉棒在你身体里吧，能戳到你每一个敏感点，你浪叫得那么大声，一定也很爽吧。”Thor企图继续拖着时间，想要找出某人的位置。  
“唔~”听着Thor的骚话Loki配合的轻声呻吟了一声，“嘶….”Thor只感觉裤子一紧，小Thor蠢蠢欲动有仰头的趋势，抬头看了看电脑屏幕，已经成功定位到纽约市。  
距离上次Loki从Thor小别墅那儿逃离已经过去小半个月了。那日Thor再次醒来的时候已经是隔日的中午了，本想搂着旁边的黑发佳人解决一下每日“清晨”问题，一搂一个空后睁眼发现旁边床单早就凉了，手铐也被撬开了。当他立马飙车赶到Loki家时发现早已人去楼空，只剩桌上还立着一张墨绿色的卡片，上面用花体的英文写着“Catch Me If You Can --- LL”  
“小骚货，我看你就是欠肏。”纵然是电话那头有些吵杂，还传来了几声钟声，但是Thor还是听到了Loki窃窃的笑了两声，“那么，fuck me,”Loki声音顿了一下，“if you can, 奥丁森先生。”  
Thor感觉脑子里一炸，脑海中不由得浮现出Loki那夜在自己身下娇喘的样子，小兄弟彻底的挺立了起来。兽欲叫嚣时，Thor不忘看了眼电脑屏幕，曼哈顿区。  
“现在应该定位到曼哈顿区了吧？”Loki话锋一转，懒洋洋地低声问道。  
！  
“真是什么都瞒不过你呢…所以现在你要挂电话了吗？”Thor无奈笑笑随即向后一靠，瘫坐在椅子上，没有一点被发现后的尴尬和惊慌。“你要是想知道我的位置，直接问不就好了？”Loki像是憋着笑一样问道。“既然你这么想找到我，那么我们就玩一个游戏。”Thor只感觉到自己给自己挖了一个坑，Loki恶趣味的重复了自己那晚提出的“游戏”话语。“不过我只给你这一次机会，我在……”话音没落，Thor看到了屏幕上的地址后，立即拿起外套冲了出去。  
“中央火车站。给你20分钟。”说完Loki就立即挂了电话。

到达中央火车站已经是10分钟以后了，要在这熙熙攘攘的中央火车站里用剩余的10分钟找到一个人，就像是在茫茫大海里捞一根细小的银针一样，Thor一边奔跑一边用目光搜寻那个狡猾的身影。看见时间一点点逼近，要找的人却根本不见踪影，深陷人群的自己这么瞎跑就算是遇到了Loki也不定能看到他，再这么找下去也不是办法。  
冷静Thor。  
既然Loki能打来电话主动告诉自己他的位置，那一定不会不给自己任何线索让自己这么茫找的。刚刚的电话！除了Loki的声音，是否还有什么线索？Thor不由得陷入了沉思，努力地回想着两人不久前的对话。  
钟声。  
背景的杂音里传来了几声钟声，中央火车站不刚好有个著名的四面钟吗？想到这里，Thor自信一笑，冲着车站中央跑了过去。  
看到了！面对着四面钟的楼梯上，Loki正身着一套量身定制的黑色西装，外面套着一件黑色的及膝外套，脖子上戴着一条金绿色相间的围巾，斜倚着扶手百无聊赖的看着眼前来来往往十分繁忙的行人，一副完全置身事外，仿佛不属于这繁华人世间的既视感，这种Loki随时会离开的缥缈感让Thor不由得心紧了紧。  
多愁善感，他自嘲了一下。就算Loki是个不食人间烟火的圣洁仙子，他也要把他拖入黑暗，亲手折断他的翅膀，把他锁住一辈子，看着他在自己身下娇喘，在最诱惑的欲望面前沉浮。他要亲手喂Loki吃下从伊甸园堕落的禁果，让他只能与自己一起沉沦，在堕落中寻找那最为极致的愉悦。更何况，Loki绝不是什么圣洁的仙子或天使，他也是一个恶魔，一个标准的，邪恶的，黑暗的和自己旗鼓相当的撒旦。  
若说Thor为什么偏偏对Loki情有独钟，也许是因为Loki的外貌？但是这也不是Thor第一次看见优秀的皮囊。也许是因为Loki给Thor的感觉？但是最初的Loki并不如现在这般像一条毒蛇一样诱惑着人。也许是因为两人隐隐相似的气场……其实Thor也说不上来，也许是因为Loki就是Loki吧，是外貌，气场，性格，灵魂组成的这个独一无二的Loki，乃至他看见对方的第一眼就知道他要他，如命中注定一般。  
他们注定被对方吸引。  
像是感应到了什么一样，Loki一抬眼就准确的看到了同在二楼却有一定距离的Thor，邪邪的勾起了嘴角。随即向Thor招了招手后，站稳身子快速的走下楼梯，还抬眼看了看奔跑着过来的Thor，举手投足之间无不透露出一种高贵和优雅。  
Loki虽然个子也不小，但是却能像一条灵活的蛇一样穿梭在拥挤的人群中，反之Thor在灵巧上就逊色许多，他不能像Loki样见缝插针的肆意穿梭，只能边用力推挤开前面的人群边尽力跟上对方，还遭到不少来自周围的咒骂声，但是Thor并没有心思顾及他人，他的眼中只有那个纤瘦修长的黑发身影。  
跟着Loki的同时，Thor的电话响了起来，“没想到你还真能找到我。”接通后Loki的语气中没有一点意外的意味，反而有些欣慰。“小混蛋，既然想让我找到你，那还跑什么呢？”“那多没意思啊，不享受狩猎过程只知道坐享其成，等待猎物上门的狮子与混吃等死有什么区别？Come on, Thor, you are better than that.而且，你也很享受追踪的乐趣不是吗，狮子先生？”Loki的语气微微上扬，像一只慵懒的猫咪一样。  
但是Thor心里清楚，Loki绝不像他表面看上去那么无害。  
他就像只优雅的黑豹。  
一般的黑豹都是耐心地匍匐在黑暗中静候猎物放松警惕，甚至，会故意惊吓猎物增加捕猎的难度，再乘其不备一个突击一口咬断可怜猎物的脖子，看着猎物在自己面前血尽而亡，看着生命的光芒在猎物眼中一点点消失殆尽，再兴趣缺缺的离开寻找下一个猎物。  
对黑豹而言，捕猎并不一定是为了满足口腹之欲，他只是追求捕猎过程中带来的刺激和快感。这样的黑豹，有时还会残忍的撕咬着猎物的血肉将它们吞吃入腹，但仅仅是作为一种成功征服对方的证明。  
然而对于Loki这只黑豹而言，他根本不屑于做一名暗中捕猎的角色。他早已看腻了那些孱弱的羔羊一只一只毫无反抗能力地死去，多无趣。当然，作为一只黑豹，内心最原始的本性当然是喜好狩猎的，但是残杀这些无聊、毫无挑战力的食草动物根本不能带给他任何狩猎的快感。  
就在这时，羊群中一头竭尽全力试图隐藏自己身份的雄狮引起了黑豹以前从未有过的兴趣。  
多么愚蠢的雄狮，黑豹不由得感叹。  
为什么要将自己强融入进不属于自己的群体呢？难道不应该对自己是更高级的食肉动物而感到骄傲吗？为什么要委身居于蝼蚁之中？  
不过征服一个陷入自身认知问题的雄狮似乎挺有趣，还能打发这无聊的日子。想到这里的黑豹兴奋地舔了舔唇舌，甚至连尾巴都不自觉地开始摇动，如黑暗中幽火一般的绿色眸子闪耀着热烈的光芒。  
于是这只黑豹决定佯装成无害的猫咪，等待自己的雄狮撕开伪装后上前试图将自己拆吃入腹时，突然亮出獠牙和利爪开始反击。  
这才是真正有趣的挑战不是吗？  
只是一心想着伏击雄狮的黑豹却忘记了，也许自己内心深处有一种想找到同类的渴望和一种高处不胜寒的孤独。也低估了雄狮可能对自己产生的致命诱惑力。他更是忘记了雄狮终究是雄狮，撕破了伪装的雄狮绝不同于那些普通的食草动物，引起了雄狮的注意却无法动手杀死对方后，他是否还能向对付羊羔那样全身而退。

“你跑不掉的Loki，就算现在人多我暂时追不上你，但是人不可能永远这么多。站台就在前面几步路，你的人流量马上就要到头了，追上你是迟早的事。”Thor笃定的说着，人流量已经减小了不少，他与对方的距离也越来越近。这时Loki却突然在前面停了下来，转身邪笑着默默地看着他，向他招了招手。Thor也像是终于追到了老鼠的猫，开始不慌不忙地缩短着他与对方最后的距离。  
“说的不错，人确实不会一直这么多，但是，darling，你输定了。”  
有诈！  
说完后Loki闪身上了一辆停靠在一旁的列车，挑衅似的望着有一定距离的Thor微微一笑。Thor正想飞奔过去抓住那人的时候，列车却关上了门，缓缓启动开向前方。  
“Loki！”Thor叫喊着，然而黑发男人只是嚣张地举起了右手，向他摇了摇手。  
“你输了Thor。”说完对方就毫不留情的挂断了电话，随后拿出手机卡随手扔在了列车的垃圾桶里。

Loki半卧在纽约某五星级酒店套房里沙发上，手里把玩着他们第一次见面时那人遗落的小锤子挂饰。距上次中央火车站从Thor眼皮下溜走已经过去两周了，只要回想起当时Thor气急败坏的样子Loki就不由得扬起了嘴角。看来逗弄一只狮子比自己想象中好玩得多。  
然而过去这两周Loki也没闲着，比如深夜给Thor打电话，他知道那边一定会用定位系统，所以故意掐好时间浪叫把对方给弄硬了以后，立马毫不留情挂断电话。  
再比如打探到Thor必须出席公司董事会时，Loki黑了Thor的电脑，让他在无法追踪自己的情况下给他直播了一段视频。他先是找到了最佳的角度支起了一个摄像机，随后给自己穿上刚买的墨绿色性感情趣内衣，再带上了眼罩和口球。确定Thor董事会开始后，成功将直播投放到了对方的电脑上。视频中的他先是将内衣一点点蹭掉，但是却又让内衣不完全脱离自己的身体，少得可怜的丝绸布料半遮半掩住自己粉色的乳头和阴茎。他缓缓将按摩棒插进自己的穴口，一边揉捏着自己的乳尖，一边慢速地摇动着一根底部刻有Thor名字的黑色按摩棒刺激着自己穴内的嫩肉，还时不时快速撸动前方挺立的阳器。他脸色潮红，但是因为被口球堵住嘴，所以只能哼哼唧唧。  
想到自己正在被那人视奸的快感更加刺激了Loki，他一把拿开了口球，开始浪叫。他呻吟得十分大声，还时不时故意喊几声Thor的名字。在被按摩棒肏上高潮后，他就中断了这次观众只有一人的直播。  
Loki清楚的知道自己的魅力以及他对Thor的诱惑力，只要想象那人在那么正式的场合只能默默的看着自己的“表演”，还得竭力隐藏自己勃起的小兄弟所出现的洋相，Loki就恨不得冲到Thor的公司找到一个最好的位置观看。  
看了看自己手上本属于Thor的小锤子挂饰，Loki眼神一暗。  
真是只愚蠢的狮子。Loki不由得再次确认了自己对Thor的第一印象。

这时酒店房间突然一黑，房间内只剩外面灯火酒绿的世界从落地窗透进来的光线，微弱的光线只能让人隐隐约约能看清东西的轮廓，但是却不能看得真切。Loki正想打电话到前台询问怎么回事，几声叩门声将Loki的注意力给吸引了过去，“客房服务。”  
黑发男人起身走到门口打开了门，“先生，这是您叫的晚餐。”服务生推了一个小车在门口说道。Loki挑眉偏了偏头示意服务生进门后，自己走进房间内拿了小费和一样东西。边出卧室时边问道：“你们酒店怎么突然没电了？”说道将小费递给了服务生。然而递给服务生的同时，Loki的脚不小心被绊了一下，整个身体不受控制的向前倒去。就在这时，服务生眼疾手快的接住了即将跌倒的Loki，黑发男人整个人都摔到了服务生的怀里。  
“谢谢。”Loki眼神暗了暗，快速的站起来并整理好了自己的衣服，整个动作一气呵成，十分优雅。“不…不用客气。”服务生低下头说道，试图藏住自己身下微微支起的小帐篷。“不好意思先生，我们酒店电路出现了一些问题，现在正在抢修，可能需要半小时左右。”  
“罢了，我出一下门，能麻烦你帮我叫辆车吗？”Loki在黑暗中隐隐的瞥到了男人的下半身，微微一笑说道，“10分钟后，目的地是Hell’s Kitchen（纽约曼哈顿里的一个区，gay吧众多）”说完后不顾对方的反应，拿起餐车上的咖啡自顾自地直接进入了卧房。

十分钟后Loki准时的出现在了酒店的大门口，上了一辆叫好的出租车。  
Loki拉开后座的门，坐了上去。一上车他就觉得车内气味有点大，也说不上来是什么味道，然而车上四面窗户还关得严严实实的，让他不由得一阵反胃。本想打开窗户呼吸一点新鲜空气，却发现这辆车是那种老式手摇车窗，摇动的把手不翼而飞，无可奈何的Loki只好作罢。这时Loki感觉一阵莫名的困意向他袭来，迷迷糊糊中整个人昏睡在了后座。  
当Loki再次醒来时候，他发现路边的街景不太对静，车窗外的路看上去越来越荒凉，楼房越来越少。按理说酒店本身就在曼哈顿区，到Hell’s Kitchen根本用不了多久的时间，但是看了看手机现在半小时都过去了居然还没到。再加上自己基本从来不会在不舒适的车上感到困意，但是刚刚却迷迷糊糊的睡了半个多小时。  
意识到不对的Loki提出要下车，司机却没有任何回应。这时的Loki才发现司机个子不小，还戴着一顶棒球帽。昏暗的灯光下，从后视镜向前看还能隐隐约约看到司机灰色外套里面的衣服就是刚刚酒店的黑色制服。  
！  
正当Loki想要反抗的时候，金发大个子从外套口袋中掏出一瓶喷雾向他喷过来，Loki下意识捂住口鼻屏住呼吸，可惜还是吸进去一大口药剂。挣扎了几下后，Loki最终不敌药力眼前一黑晕了过去。

再次睁开眼的时候，Loki又重新回到了那个熟悉的卧室，房间里没有开灯，只有些微弱的光，能隐隐约约看清东西而已。  
看清了东西之后，Loki发现这次他是四肢都分别被绑了起来，手铐内侧增加了柔软的皮质，这样一来就算是长期被铐着也不会感到不适。手铐的后方连着铁链，长度足够他活动四肢，但是却不够让他离开这张床。看着明显加固过的东西，Loki笑了笑，这家伙学精了。  
他感觉到了那人炽热的视线正在一点点烧灼着自己，不用抬头都知道Thor一定在某处看着自己。  
“宝贝儿不用挣扎了，这是瓦坎达公司的振金产品，你是挣脱不开的。”坐在一旁单人沙发上的金发男人看见对方醒了之后，幽幽的开口说道。随后将一个袋子扔到了床上，“换上。”  
Loki坐起来正准备接过袋子时，发现自己身上被换上了那日故意直播给Thor看时穿的墨绿色性感情趣内衣。“你….怎么找到这些东西的？”想都不用想，Loki也知道那个袋子里都是些什么东西。“我明明那天扔掉了。”Loki的眉头轻皱，那天“表演”过后，他立即扔掉了那些情趣用品并退了房，一走了之。“除非是你找到了那个酒店。”  
“不错，”Thor暗暗的笑了一声，“那天你黑进我电脑给我直播的时候，我第一时间就派人去调查那个房间的布置，当然，是在没有让任何人看到你小‘演出’的情况下。在你被那根按摩棒肏上高潮的时候我其实已经找到了那家酒店，可惜，还是慢了一步。不过你人虽然走了，在酒店的这些东西却还没来得及被清理掉。”  
看到垃圾桶里的东西时，Thor立即将这些东西都收了起来。毕竟那套情趣内衣可是接触过他宝贝儿的乳头和“小”肉棒，那根该死的按摩棒还进入过Loki那磨人的小肉穴，曾经把他的小混蛋操得浪叫的东西。Thor绝不否认，他对那根按摩棒嫉妒得发狂，尤其是看到Loki那双奶白色又修长的手握住那东西，在他身体内快速搅动抽插的画面，他恨不得立马提枪上阵，把那个小骗子给肏死在床上。然而即使是对那根黑色按摩棒“恨之入骨”，恨不得将其挫骨扬灰，Thor绝对不可能让这些碰过Loki身体的东西让别人碰到。  
“那杯咖啡，你下了药？”Loki盯着坐在黑暗中的男人，眯了眯眼问道。“嗯哼。”金发男人听上去十分愉悦，“但是你怎么知道那么多菜里我会选择咖啡？而且为什么药效过了10分钟，直到我上车才开始发作？”Loki不由得疑惑的问道。  
但是黑暗中的Thor却没有任何回应。  
开玩笑，在他通过监视器记录的厚厚一叠Loki日常生活习惯的本子中，Loki最喜欢在晚上喝一杯咖啡，他怎么会不知道。至于药效延迟，则是因为Loki咖啡中的药要和他车上的“气味”相混合才会发挥药效，单用任何一样都是没有作用的。只是没想到Loki会醒得那么快，幸好他还多准备了一瓶喷雾。  
“还有…..”“Enough.”Thor打断了Loki，“现在不是你当一个问题宝宝的时候，宝贝儿，现在是我们的惩罚时间。不过你要是表现好的话，我也可以回答你的问题。”说完Thor放下手中的红酒杯，“穿上袋子里的东西Loki，不然…”说着Thor嘴角上扬，按了一下手中的遥控。  
“啊！”一阵微弱的电流从束缚着Loki的手铐传过来，轻微的痛感遍布着全身，电得黑发男人一下弓起了身子。“听话宝贝儿，不然有你好受的。”Thor关掉了电流，向Loki摇了摇手上的遥控。  
Loki缓过神来后拿出了袋子里的东西，给自己戴上了眼罩、口球和…..乳夹。  
该死！这家伙竟然还自己加了东西进去。  
夹子刚带上去时有些刺痛，一会儿也就没什么感觉了。但是….夹子上面坠了一个银色的小铃铛，Loki一动就会引起一阵阵清脆的响声，这让黑发男人感到了一丝羞耻。  
“乖孩子，把棒子自己插进去，满足自己给我看，就像你那次给我直播的一样。”  
Loki的视线虽然被眼罩遮盖，但是失去了视力之后其他的知觉反而对环境更加敏感了。例如他此时此刻虽然看不到，但是他能感觉到了Thor的视线在自己身上游走，情欲的潮红不由得爬上他白皙的身子和脸颊。  
虽然Loki也不是没有在Thor面前“表演”过，但是那毕竟是通过了摄像机这个媒介，要当着那人现场自慰，让Loki不免有些犹豫。  
“滋….”电流又从手铐处传了过来。这次电力比上次强烈，使得Loki全身无法动弹，只能微微颤抖。在他颤抖的同时，乳夹上的小铃铛也被摇晃得铃铃作响。  
电击这种东西用得适当是情趣，用得过度就是伤身了。毕竟也不能真让自己的宝贝儿受伤，Thor几秒后立即关掉了遥控。看着Loki被电瘫在床上一时间缓不过来的样子，他的身体也诚实的做出了反应。  
Thor脱下了裤子，胯间之物已然苏醒，正在雄赳赳气昂昂的挺立着，边看着床上香艳四射的一幕边用那双大手自己套弄着。  
听着房间内不远处传来地低喘，黑发男人不用想都知道那人在干什么，不由得翻了一个白眼，心里早就把那人阉了几万遍了。  
Loki心里不断开解着自己，总之都这样了，与其表现出一副被欺负的样子，还满足了那人的变态心理，不如干脆放开点，享受性带来的愉悦。  
想到这里，Loki一手拿起按摩棒一手分开自己的花瓣，将那东西抵在湿漉漉的穴口，一点点向里面推。Loki本来就很少经人事，唯一几次还都是那一晚在同个房间所经历的，所以当乳夹夹住他敏感的小红果时，体内的欲望就开始渐渐苏醒，再加上来自黑暗中视线的刺激，体内的欲望便如洪水冲垮堤坝样汹涌而出。粉色的阳具也早就挺立了起来，身下的雌穴也有了反应，软肉一点点的蠕动着，渴望着一个炙热坚硬的物体冲进来搅动和摩擦，以缓解穴肉因为情欲而产生的瘙痒。  
而Loki也确实这么做了。他的雌穴逐渐将整根按摩棒都慢慢吞了下去，随后Loki就握着按摩棒一点点开始抽插，感受硅胶棒子对穴内软肉的侵犯。雌穴的欲望得到了稍许缓解，Loki便想着动手去抚慰前方的阴茎。  
“不不不，Loki，不许动前面，不然不乖可是有惩罚的。”  
听到这里的Loki默默缩回了自己朝着肉棒伸去的手，只专注通过雌穴的快感将自己送上高潮。但是Loki毕竟没什么经验，不知道自己的敏感点在哪，于是只能握着东西不停的进出自己的雌穴。虽然上次用这个东西也算是勉强的达到了高潮，但是却与Thor曾将他送上的那种高潮无法相提并论。  
再加上因眼罩失去的视力，一切外部环境、感知和刺激对Loki的影响都被放大，欲望简直像是遇到了东风般，像一场大火一样在自己身体里燃烧，穴内软肉的瘙痒比那日被下药的时候相比都更加猛烈。但是用这根按摩棒根本无法满足像猛兽般的欲望，现在这根东西对于Loki来说犹如隔靴搔痒，这折磨得Loki简直快发了疯。  
“唔…..”口球堵住了从黑发男人薄唇中溢出的呻吟，但是堵不住男人如潮水的情欲。  
“我的Loki真听话，你看你现在的样子，真是个小骚货，被我肏了之后享受到了做爱的乐趣，现在居然会自己操自己了。”Thor痴迷地看着眼前的人。如果说上次操弄Loki时他还是一朵含苞待放，欲拒还迎的花蕾，那么现在的他就是一朵已经充分享受到情欲滋润，花开至荼蘼的曼陀罗，毫无保留的向他的培育者展示着他的美好与邪恶。  
Thor看着对方哼哼唧唧的样子就知道他一定不满足，但是现在是惩罚时间，他就是要看着Loki因为欲求不满而饱受折磨，他不会如此轻易就亲自提枪上阵，至少，现在不会。  
随即Thor话锋一转，突然说道：“既然你这么听话，我就回答你刚刚的问题。你想知道我是怎么找到你的，对吗？”说完并不顾对方是否有回应，Thor继续道：“就是那个小锤子。我小时候被对家公司绑架失踪过。我的父母为了确保这样的事不再发生，特意找人定做了那个具有定位系统的小锤子挂饰。那天你在中央火车站向我挥手时，我就觉得你手上的东西有点眼熟，后来我找人调出了当时的监控，发现原来小锤子在你那儿。接下来的事就简单了。”  
说到这里，Thor像是想起什么似的，低下头笑了笑，“那次之后我也没再出什么意外，当时还觉得这个小锤子没什么用，就拿着当个挂饰了，但是没想到这个小锤子却帮我抓住了你。”  
被情欲冲昏了头脑的Loki并没有接话，他双眼微闭，睫毛不停的颤动，薄唇开启，粉舌露出齿间，一只手揉捏着自己的乳尖，一只手快速的在双腿间摇动。这时一股白浊从Loki的前端喷射出来，四处飞射，沾到了黑发男人雪白的身体上，甚至Loki尖尖的下巴上都沾染到少许。高潮后，Loki白皙的胸膛不断起伏着，像是搁浅的鱼儿一样，强烈的喘息以求呼吸到更多空气一般。  
虽然前端得到了释放，但是肉穴却一直在极致快感的边缘徘徊，稍有洁癖的Loki也来不及顾及身上的白浊，便又开始继续着手上的动作。  
看着Loki只专注于用那根棒子肏自己，Thor心里一阵不爽便起身向Loki走来，顺势坐在了床边，一把抢走了Loki手中的东西。   
“来，告诉我，现在你的小肉穴是不是很想要呢？”说完Thor像是想起了什么，“哦，忘了你还带着口球。”说完盯着对方看了一会儿后便帮Loki把口球拿了下来，摸了摸对方的头。“回答我Loki，想要棒子还是想要我的肉棒，嗯？哪个肏得你更爽？”  
本来就不满足于一根硅胶按摩棒的Loki闻言后，像是示好似的蹭了蹭Thor放在头顶的大手，“你的，想要你的大肉棒，唔，狠狠地肏我。”边说边伸手去一点点地摸索着Thor的胯间之物。  
“不不不宝贝儿，现在你还不能拥有他。你必须得反省自己的错误。”说着Thor不知道从哪里掏出一根丝带，绑住了黑发男人刚刚释放过的肉棒，特意将小口堵住，不让Loki再有任何攀上高潮的机会。还将黑色按摩棒的顶端抵在Loki的雌穴口反复摩擦挑逗，但是就是不肯将那东西插入进肉穴。  
Loki欲火中烧简直快被逼疯，只能难受地扭动身子去够按摩棒，但是Thor却坏心眼地拿开一些，保持按摩棒待在穴口的现状。  
“混蛋，你个混…..”处在崩溃边缘的Loki正想开口骂人，Thor却一把把黑发男人翻了个身，“你干什么？！”在Loki惊慌的声音中，Thor在他的翘臀上啪的打了一下。  
“Fu….”“啪”还没骂出口的Loki立即又被打了一下。两下之后本就白嫩的臀肉瞬间红了一大片，像是在哭诉着受到的惩罚一样。  
“你不乖Loki，不乖的孩子是要受惩罚的。”Thor向教训小孩子一样的说道。看着对方安静了下来，没再“不乖”了，Thor又把人翻了回来并抱在了怀里。  
“首先，言而无信。明明答应了我要陪在我身边，居然给我下药后逃跑，这是其一。”说完取下乳夹，低头在Loki胸前微肿的蓓蕾上稍微使劲地咬了一口，“唔….”本来适应了乳夹后的小红果已经没有什么感觉了，但是当夹子取下来时，反应就渐渐出现了。痛感中夹杂着些许快感，被触碰到敏感地带的Loki低声呻吟了一声。  
“第二，在中央火车站从我身边逃开。”说完又在另一边的乳尖上咬了一口，“嗯呐，疼......”  
“第三，那晚调皮给我打电话……”  
Thor就这样不停地细数着Loki的“罪孽”，每列举出一样就在对方身上留下一道痕迹。不多时，吻痕与齿痕夹杂着遍布了黑发男人修长的脖子，宽阔的肩膀和白皙的胸膛….  
Thor的每一次啃咬都像是在干柴里擦出点小火花，但是该死的Thor就是不肯让火势大起来。Loki的阴茎早就再次昂起，但是却被Thor那个砍脑壳的家伙用不知什么东西给绑住了，一直无法释放，现在已经感觉快要废掉。穴口更是已经湿得不成样子，腿间都是一片黏黏糊糊的，甚至Loki还感受到了蜜汁溢出肉穴流入会阴中和…..菊穴外。Loki只恨不得现在有一场火灾，干脆将自己燃烧殆尽才算够。但他除了被动地承受着这一切别无他选。毕竟出来混的总是要还的。  
慢慢地，Thor的惩罚来到了Loki的私处，看到了眼前糜烂的一幕，他不由得愉悦的吹了一声口哨，“宝贝儿，你真辣，小穴真的是一碰就出水呢。”说着便凑上前舔舐了一口，“你这么湿，那我肏你后穴时岂不是都不需要润滑油了？”“WTF？Thor Odinson我警告你，别打这个主意！”Loki紧张得整个人都快跳起来，但是Thor只是搂过那人紧紧地压在身下不予回应，随即坏笑一声说道：“我们继续。”  
“第三十七，晚餐只喝咖啡。”说着Thor在Loki大腿内侧靠近私处的地方咬了一口。  
“Fuck！这都算，我操…..”Loki还来不及说完，只感觉臀肉上又遭受了一下。“我说过了，不乖的孩子是要受到惩罚的。”  
看着Loki熄了声，“乖，现在我们继续。第三十八，竟然想要自己去Hell’s Kitchen？去那里干什么？！难道我不能满足你的小骚穴吗？”说着来到了Loki的后穴，伸出一根指头开始开拓Loki另一片的“处子之地”。  
！！！  
“我操你….唔，拿出来！！”从未被碰触到那块地方的Loki瞬间尖叫出声，挣扎着想从Thor的魔爪下逃脱。  
“宝贝儿，现在是我操你，这也是你的惩罚，好好接受吧。”显然仅靠Loki雌穴淫液的滋润是完全不足以扩张紧密的后穴的，当然Thor也是担心对方会因此受伤，于是伸手拿到了床头柜上的润滑液，挤了一部分在自己的手心后，来回搓了几下，直到冰冷的润滑油被捂热了以后，才将手指再次伸向Loki的后穴。  
从未经过人事的菊穴紧紧地闭合着，Thor连一只手指都很难插入。但是金发男人在这时却极有耐心，“放松Loki，你太紧了，扩张不做好的话你会受伤的。”说着他不急不慢的一点点撬开括约肌，深入到紧密的肠肉之中。  
“你他妈是个变态吗？！怕我受伤就别做啊！”Loki咬着牙恨恨地骂着。Thor蓝眸暗了暗，还在菊穴开拓的手指故意用力捅进去一点。“唔。”Loki吃瘪地闷哼一声，生理性泪水不由自主地溢满眼眶，但是却被眼罩所遮盖住了。  
被蒙着眼睛的Loki只感觉自己就像是砧板上待宰的鱼一样，对一切都毫无抵抗能力，他很不喜欢这种感觉。但是，从另外一个方面来说，这种视觉被剥夺但是感官却被放大的感觉使得Loki对Thor的每一次触碰都感到刺激，Thor手指的每一次进攻都会让Loki不由自主的颤抖。  
“我是不是变态，你不是最清楚了？”Thor邪笑着说道，“你不就是喜欢我这一点吗？我以为我是单方面的对你一见钟情，没想到我不是一个人。”说着Thor含住了Loki的乳尖，用舌头挑逗着对方。“想必你早就知道我跟踪你，在你家安装摄像头监视你的事了吧？”Thor边说边继续着手上的动作。慢慢的，Loki的菊穴已经可以容纳一根手指时，Thor捅进了第二根。  
Loki并没有回答。确实，Thor做的那些事，他全都知道。甚至故意制造机会给Thor让他接近自己。那个家伙最开始只知道跟踪自己，跟踪都快一个多星期了，没有一点更多的举动，Loki每天都在想怎么才能不动声色地让那个家伙再进一步。  
他也确实成功了，无法再从窗户外监视Loki的Thor在沉默了两天之后，终于扮做电工上门“维修”。  
他第一眼就认出了门外的金发大个子。  
开玩笑，怎么可能认不出。且不说Thor那明显的金发和身高这种无法改变的生理特征，对方好歹也是他观察了很久，亲自决定要捕获的猎物，现在那人的全部资料都还在家里的保险柜里呢。但是他却假装上班着急，匆匆忙忙地离开了房子，好让Thor在里面“大展身手”。  
更别提被强行拉去酒吧的聚会了。一切都在Loki的掌控之中。  
“你知道我在你家保险柜里看到我的资料时是什么感觉吗？”Thor慢慢地抽动着自己的手指，“有点气愤，居然被你耍得团团转。但是说实话，更多的是一种兴奋，原来我不是一个人，”说着Thor再次加了一根手指，然后凑到Loki的耳边，“原来你也渴望着我。”说完轻咬了一下对方的耳垂。  
本来全部注意力都在后穴的黑发男人被突如其来的挑逗吓得一激灵，像猫儿一样一下弓起了身子，Thor的手指也因此掉出了菊穴。  
“Loki，你不乖哦。”说完后Thor在手中挤了点润滑油，准备并起四根手指向Loki的后穴入侵。  
“不要。”Loki感觉到了危险的靠近，立马暂且服软，摸准了Thor的位置后主动地献上了自己的薄唇，双手虽然被绑，但是却刚好让Loki将手臂套住Thor的脖子，“我错了，我下次再也不敢了。”个鬼。显然Loki不敢把最后两个字说出来。  
Thor也不接话，就像个木头人一样坐在那里，等着Loki主动。  
“我....想...要你。”Loki边吻着Thor的唇边气喘吁吁地说道，“我想要你的...肉...肉棒插进来。”  
其实手指初入菊穴的时候，异物感确实让Loki觉得有些疼痛，十分想挣扎着把异物给弄出去。但是随着Thor的一点点开扩，仿佛痛感逐渐消失，一种莫名的快感在肠肉里渲染开来。尤其是当Thor戳到某个凹陷处时，他简直整个人都快懵了。可以说现在用欲火焚身来形容Loki一点都不为过，他确实感觉要是欲望再得不到满足他就会立马疯掉。  
可惜对方依然没有任何反应，Loki在心里已经捅了Thor几百刀了。  
不理我是吧？！Odinson，等下你有本事就别动你的腰！  
吻了吻仍然不为所动的金发男人，Loki决定使出大招。  
“你不是说过要是我逃跑你就把我永远锁在这里操我吗？还说就算我求你停下来你也不会停，你还要肏到我两个肉洞都合不拢，只能天天灌满你的精液，给你生.....啊！”话还没说完，Loki就感觉自己仿佛要被戳穿了。Thor的肉棒横冲直闯的就肏进了还没完全扩张好的后穴。疼得Loki一口咬在了对方身上，伤口直接见血。但是Thor只是闷哼一声，摸了摸对方的黑发，“宝贝儿放松，不然你会受伤的。”  
Thor本来没想这么快就插进去的，毕竟他怕真的伤着自己的Loki。但是从黑发男人口中吐出的那些淫靡的词语就像是一把把刀子一样，直接割断了Thor仅剩不多的理智，一下搂着黑发男人“一步到胃”。  
Thor一把掀开了Loki的眼罩，看到了对方因为疼痛而充满泪水的绿眸正因为重见光明而有些迷茫，仿佛被肏懵了的样子，Thor只感觉刚刚才重建一些的理智又不堪一击地崩塌了。  
他搂着对方的细腰，在刚刚开拓的肠肉中开始了猛烈的进攻，活像一台打桩机一样。“宝贝儿你好紧啊，放松点儿，都要把我夹断了。噢Loki，你的小肉洞真的是销魂，不论是前面的小骚穴还是后面的小肉洞都能死死地咬住我的肉棒不松口，唔，是想我用精液灌满你吗，小骚货，嗯？这么想怀上我的宝宝吗？”Thor又狠又快地挺动自己的腰，“灌....满我，Thor。我...想要，你。”回应着对方的骚话，已经从刚刚被进入的疼痛中缓过来，甚至还开始获得快感的Loki配合的将腿缠上了Thor精壮的腰身，双手还保持着刚刚亲吻对方时的姿势，整个人都悬空地吊在Thor身上。没有着力点的Loki更是只能随着Thor的挺动而被猛烈地进入，雪白的臀肉被对方的动作拍打得啪啪作响，已经红了一大片。  
“嗯呐，唔......”某一次肉棒的侵入让Loki发出了小猫般的呜咽声，全身都颤抖了一下。  
仿佛是听到了从自己嘴里溢出的呻吟声，Loki下意识地咬住了下唇。  
“是这里吗，Loki？”Thor邪魅一笑，坏心眼的用肉茎专门戳了那里几下。“嗯.....是..是...那......轻点..肏...”Loki被金发男人操得连话都说不完整，Thor虽然明白了对方的意思，但是却故意使坏曲解着：“嗯？要快点？真是个小骚货，唔，都被我肏得说不了话了，还要快点？”说着按了床边的一个按钮放长了Loki手铐的锁链，便直接将Loki整个人都抱了起来，双手拖住黑发男人的翘臀，搂在怀里一下下的狠狠操弄。抱着操弄时因为重力的原因，能够每一下都让阴茎戳到Loki肉穴的最深处，而且在Thor控制了一下角度之后，基本每一次插入都能正中Loki肠肉的敏感点。然后Thor再用力一抬，肉棒几乎整根从穴肉中带出，只剩下前端还留在穴内，但他一卸力肉棒又会立马重新辟开肠肉操弄进去。  
在Thor大肉棒的抽插下，Loki已经完全沉沦在欲望的漩涡之中，微微闭上了双眸靠在Thor身上被顶撞得哼哼唧唧。这时Thor拿过了刚刚被扔在一旁的按摩棒，“对了，还有最后一点没有说，第三十八，也是最不可饶恕的一点，”然后趁着Loki被自己干得慌神的期间对准他的雌穴一下插了进去，“你竟敢对别人调情！”  
“啊！我没…有…拿….拿出…..来！”Loki被前后双重的刺激肏干得一下尖叫出来，整个人都缩了起来。“怎么能拿出来呢？两个小骚穴都被插着不是更舒服吗？嗯？小骚货，幸好那个酒店服务员是我，不然你岂不是要勾搭上别人了？你怎么敢？”说着Thor眼神一暗，抱着Loki将对方翻了一面，一下将对方压到了床头的全身镜上，加快了身下摆动的速度。  
虽说Loki那时跌倒到底也是靠在了自己身上，而不是什么其他的男人身上。但是嫉妒之心就像是毒蛇一样啃食着他的五脏六腑，让他整个人都开始扭曲。Thor觉得如果当时是其他人的话，他可能会因此把他们的脏东西全部切下来当着Loki的面喂狗。  
Loki只能是他的。  
黑发男人阴茎上的束缚也被之前激烈的动作给弄松了，被压在镜子上后精口前的障碍终于被移开。“唔，冷….”Loki被Thor的肉茎干得本就在高潮的边缘，现在又被突如其来的低温一激，终于痉挛着达到了性爱的巅峰。粉色的阳器颤抖着将白浊射在了对面的镜子上，雌穴和后穴的软肉都蠕动着绞紧了还在体内的物体，“嘶….”被紧紧咬住的某人发出一声闷哼，随即快速地搂住Loki的纤腰，继续在穴肉中大开大合地抽插。  
仍然在痉挛的软肉那里受得了这样的刺激，Loki整个人都像是一只软脚虾一样，完全失去力气，只能喘着气软软地爬在镜子上，承受着身后人如打桩机般的肏干。  
“看看你自己Loki，看看你现在淫荡的样子，”说着握住了Loki的下巴，黑发男人下意识含住了嘴边细长的东西。Thor将他的脸对准了镜子，镜子里被肏的男人眼神迷离，薄唇微启，还含着身后男人的一根手指，全身潮红，随着身后金发大个子的动作而喘息，一副已经完全被干懵的状态。“你要记住，这个样子和你全身所有的洞，都只属于我。”  
泥泞的交合处已经因为高速的抽插而产生了白沫，肠肉的每一个褶皱都被身后人巨大的肉棒撑开来，叽叽咕咕地水声和肉体拍打的响声在房间里此起彼伏，从听觉上刺激着正在进行着性爱的两人。被按摩棒插着的雌穴也不甘示弱，一边穴肉像一张张小嘴一样紧紧地吸住按摩棒，一边不停地淌出淫液滋润着Loki的腿间和Thor的器物。  
终于在经历了不知道多少次肉体间的打击之后，Thor加快了自己进攻抽插的速度，在即将到达顶峰的时候抽开了Loki雌穴里的按摩棒，将自己送了进去，没几下之后也将白浊灌在了Loki的肉穴里。与此同时，Loki也不知第几次的再次攀上了欲望的巅峰。  
“这下就能如你所愿能怀上我的宝宝了。”Thor邪笑，喘息着说道，随后抱着Loki倒在了一旁的床上。

“关于最后一条‘指控’，”Loki趴在Thor身上缓过神来后懒洋洋地说道，“你有发现你酒店制服口袋里的东西吗？”  
“什么？”死死钳着Loki细腰的Thor一下没反应过来。  
“去看看呗，上衣的左边口袋。”Loki本来准备翻身从Thor身上下来的，可是….“松开，总之我现在也不会跑。”Loki看着对方似乎犹豫了一下，但是怀疑的眼神直勾勾地盯着自己，“我没诓你，也没给你下套。随你，不信就别看，别后悔就行。”Loki摊了摊手。  
终于过了不知多久，Thor深吸一口气下定了决心，钳住黑发男人的手稍微松了松。感受到对方动静的Loki一翻身便从Thor的身上下来躺在了床上。随后金发大个子眼睛死死地盯住床上的人，一边下床摸索到了被自己扔在某个角落的衣服，全程眼神都没从Loki身上移开，生怕一个不注意那人又跑了。  
口袋里的东西长长的，像是塑料制品，Thor掏出了那东西，将眼神“依依不舍”的从Loki身上移到了手里的东西上。  
这是一个…….显示着两根线的…..验孕棒……  
!!!!  
“Loki…..？！”刚刚还凶猛的金发大个子一下像个孩子一样愣住了，“这…..这是….是…..”“怎么了？刚刚不是还能言善道的吗？数落我那么多‘罪孽’，怎么？现在被猫抓住舌头了？”Loki轻声讥讽着对方，“这是……”“没错，就是验孕棒。”看着对方呆掉的Loki“好心”地补充着。  
“是….我….”“没错，就是你理解的那个意思。”银舌头翻了翻白眼。  
“我….你….”“没错，你的孩子。”说着Loki扬手拍了拍自己的肚子。  
“你...我....”“我知道那个服务员是你。所以，你最后一条指控，根本不，成，立。”  
“你知道…..”“当然，亏我还得装作跌倒给你放进去，你居然认为我是想要勾搭别人？！怎么不说话了？现在猫连你脑子也抓去了？”Loki挑眉，佯装出生气的样子。  
其实就连小锤子上面有定位系统的事，Loki都知道。  
不然他怎么会为了让那人知道小锤子在他这里，像个傻子一样特意在中央火车站向那人挥了三次手。  
不过这件事他是不会告诉那家伙的，让他以为抓到了自己而开心点也不是不行。  
随后Loki随手拿起了床头柜上刚刚摆上的几个相框，“啧，你可真变态。”相片上正是Loki上次在这张床上的情形，明明那晚那家伙的手都没有离开过自己，也不知道是怎么拍到这些照片的。  
“我……”  
“答应我Loki，你不会再从我身边逃开。”终于从猫那儿解救了自己舌头和脑子的Thor郑重的看着Loki，目光似乎要把对面的人给拆吃入腹才放心。  
“谁知道呢，也许这个小麻烦出生了我就会离开，或者，”说着Loki翻身骑在了Thor的跨上，“我直接带着这个小东西离开，等他出生了我把他给你‘寄’回来，又或者不‘寄’，似乎我一个人带着也不错。”Loki诱惑地俯下身靠在Thor的胸膛上，狡猾的绿眸含着笑意。  
Thor只觉得Loki就像只妖精一样，总能勾起他心中最邪恶、黑暗的欲望。美丽和罪恶总是相伴而生，他似乎有点理解被蛇诱惑吃下禁果的亚当和夏娃了。如果Loki是那条蛇，他是亚当，就算是十个、百个、千个禁果，他都会如获珍宝，甘之如饴的吃下，并和Loki一起堕落到地狱。没有那个小骗子的伊甸园对于Thor来说才不是什么盛产珍珠玛瑙的宝地，Loki的身体于他而言就是世上最亮的明珠，Loki的绿眸于他而言就是世上最珍贵的绿玛瑙。  
他甘愿为此沉沦。  
看着眼前的心上人，Thor宠溺一笑并不做回答，右手搂住了对方修长的脖子向着自己一使劲，拉下Loki后狠狠地吻了上去，两人之间的吻就像是两只动物在互相撕咬一般，十分激烈，整个房间都充斥着相吻的水声和喘息声，给房间重新注入了淫靡的色彩。  
没过多久，Loki以咬住Thor的下唇结束了这个吻。Loki这次下嘴可没有一点留情，直接把Thor的下唇都给咬破了，鲜血立马溢了出来。看着Thor唇上的血液，Loki再次吻了上去，将Thor唇上的血液舔舐干净后便又坐了起来，用那双Thor爱惨了的绿眸盯着对方的蓝眸将沾染到血液又微肿的薄唇舔了一遍。  
妖精。  
“嘶…”看到这一幕的Thor不由得倒吸了一口气，只感觉全身的血液都冲上了脑袋，肉棒立即又精神了起来。他摸了摸Loki柔软的黑发，回答了Loki之前的话语。  
“你开心就好，总之，”说着扶好跨坐在自己身上黑发男人的细腰，一个挺身顶入，“无论你逃到天涯海角我都会找到你，抓住你，你永远都属于我。你是Loki，我的Loki。”

一望无际的大草原上，黑豹依然在肆意自由地奔跑，享受着生活的乐趣。只不过这次他再也不是形只影单的黑豹了，无论他跑到草原上的任何角落，周围都会有一只狮王的踪影。

END


End file.
